fluffy gets a new friend
by SieToshi
Summary: a wild trip a new kagome and a heartless basted Warning not fo Kinkyhoes i mean kikyo fans
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walked swiftly through the woods with a bow in one hand arrows in the quiver on her back in a scowl on her face. The day was grey day like the young ones mood the wind barely over a whisper no brides flew no animals creep through the forest .Her nose was red at the very tip form the cold weather but that was not stopping her she had a place to be. Kagome wore blue denim jeans, a baby pink winter jacket ,and matching nee high boots. With a light pink lib-gloss and pink sparkle eye shadow and pink eyeliner. The make up was not to thick to over come her beauty but enough to add to it.

'I cant Believe they took my pup just to make me come once I get a hold of them there dead for taking my baby' Kagome thought evilly she abruptly stopped and notched a arrow ' just what I need to get some of this anger out of me ' with that thought she smiled a smile that could freeze hell over if seen.

Out from behind Kagome a demon tried to nock her bow an arrow from her but a soon as the charged Kagome had shot it to be dead. Five or six saw this and new they had a better chance getting her bow if the work together so they all charged at once. Kagome mange to kill a few with her bow before it brok.The demons that were hiding tell Kagome had her bow no longer jumped from there hiding places and then attack her.Kagome drop her bow on the ground and then she ran to the clearing up a head so she had more room to freight, The demons were hot on her trial and latched out at her but she put her power into her legs so that when she kicked them they would get purify .She walked away with only a few scratches then a demon that wasn't dead ran it tentacle throw her stomach with its last breath then dropped dead in front of Kagome. Kagome pulled the tentacle from her stomach and stumble a bit before she passed out from blood lost.

Sesshomaru was walking throw the woods when he spotted a bow snapped in half and dead demons laying around it . He walked to the spot were the bow was and smelled the

air it smelled like the miko that traveled with his worthless half-brother. The last time he had seen any of them was at the last battle with Naraku. And that had been a lest two years ago, but what is she still downing here didn't she go back ? why am I thinking about that wench ? Who cares about that human women ?

He could tell that she's more powerful because her aura still clung to the bow and arrows laying on the ground at his feet. Sesshomaru got couriers and decided to fellow her just to see if she made it out alive not that he Lord of the Western lands cared about a fitly human. He just wanted to see if she's dead so that he can rub it in the hanyou face.

He flowed the path that healed her scent and dead demons laying on the ground. Sesshomaru had just walked into he clearing were hundreds of yuik lay dead. The a copper ,sweet smell hit his nose he new it was her blood. It was odd she did not have seem to have any human blood but there was something hidden in her blood that held great power and there was her miko. This Sesshomaru did not like to be confused but he did not know what it is that makes her different then other human miko.

He made his way over to her dead figure to see that she was not dead at all but just pass out. She had a hole in her stomach and a few scratches other then that she was fine no broken bones or fractures just a deep cut that would take her a week to heal even with her miko powers. Sesshomaru bent down pinked her up bridle style and descend to the sky on his cloud.

At the western castle

Kagome lay in the bed with Sesshomaru sitting next to the bed in a chair from the desk. He admiring her long dark raven hair that was almost as long as his,her smooth ebony skin an pink glossy lips and the pink on her eyelids that hid beautiful sapphire blue eyes. The all of a sudden she stated to talk n her sleep.

'' That fucking bastard,,,,,,,,,,,,,,dead bicth ,,,,,,,,he's mating walking clay pot,,,,,,,,,,how could you love soul stealing life less corps,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, that lives on hatred,,,,,,,,,,,, and one she hates she's mating,,,,,,,,,,,even Miroku and Sango thinks it wrong,,,,,,,,,,,,,Shippo cried for days thinking it was a trick,,,,,,,,,and that after they mated she was gowning to kill him,,,,,Shippo were are you ,,,,,,,,,,,,,SHIPPO,,,,,,,,,,dame that dead bitch took my pup she's dead,,,,,,,wait this already,,,,,,oh it's a dream what am I downing a sleep when I need to get Shippo back?" With that Kagome started to open and become aware of her sourondings.She wasn't in the woods but in room that's them is blue an sliver.kgome got up and moved to the side of the bed and stood up only to pushed back down by a strong clawed hand. She traced the hand to the owner to see the demon lord sitting there holding her down. When Kagome saw his face she breathed '' Sesshomaru ''.

A clod chilling voice broke the salience (she was not scared but anyone else would)"You should not get up you have a injury" Kagome then look confused and then he said sarcastically " You have a hole in your stomach" Kagome then made a 'o' sound before replanig"no,I don't its already held so can I go now ? I have important matters to deal with"

Sesshomaru eyes grew colder and he said" This Sesshomaru dose not lie wench and your wound is not held." She than raised on eye brow and said" This Kagome never said you lied I was merely correcting you" That did it Sesshomaru blew up his voice sound like it was death himself said" This Sesshomaru is never wrong"Kagome smiled and said sudtive"Well look for yourself" with that she pulled up her shirt and took the badges of and showed her prefect torso with the her little six pack with not even one scratch.

Sesshomaru just started at her torso thinking how can that be but he did not let his confusedness sep into his face. His thought was interrupted by a very inpatient Kagome who

Started to ask him" Now can I go ?and after I complete my mission I'll come back to see how I can repay you" 'she was defiantly a different one' Sesshomaru thought then said" You can leave when you repay me" She pouted then said" Well how long is that gowning to take?''

"It well take long if you don't stop asking questions that don't need to be ask"Kagome "humph" then said" Fine what do I have to do?' He then stood and said to fallow him.

We entered his study where he told me to take a seat in font of his desk we both sat down at the same time then he said" I will ask something then you will answer them truly

,understood" she nodded her head and said"hai" "First answer me, why haven't you gone back to your time yet to stay?'' "I chose to give up on that life after the battle because I had people her that need me and people I had to help" kagome said as she lowered her head.

" Look up when I talk to you"Kagome lifted her head and Sesshomaru saw the unshed tears that she refused to let out she than asked after getting her emotions in checked" Is there anything else you want to know?'' "Yes, who is the dead women you talked about in your sleep mating with the living?" anger flashed through her eyes if he were anyone else he would be terrified" You don't know I thought you would know first" Sesshomaru spoke calmly "I have no idea what is gowning on about that situation" Kagome nodded her head then said " Ok let me break it down easy to you,ummmmm,,,,,,,,,,You'r no good half-brother Inuyasha is gowning to mate a walking clay pot which is Kikyou,do you understand" Sesshomaru said rather rudely for a Daemon lord "That mutt is not gowning to disgrace my blood line any more by mating with the living dead, bad enough he has human blood"

Kagome shook her head and said" That's kind of what I said to him and he told me I can't don nothing about it then stormed off to find ,,,,,,,,her, so is there any more question or can I go?" Yes mater of fact who is Shippo?"He asked you could see Kagome's heart drop at that question but she still answered" He's my pup and that soul sucker and her servants kidnap him"Her eyes were burning with anger and he swore he could see those sapphire eye turn red besides that anger was pulling off her in waves. Sesshomaru spoke" Pup" She lighten a little at this then answered" Yes, When I first"' Sesshomaru thought she got pregnant that fast?' "I met Shippo he tried to steal the jewel shards from me so he could use them for revenge against the thunder brothers Hiien and Manten for killing his parents so after we killed them I adopted Shippo as my own ,That's also why I'm gowning after him I don't know what I do if anything ever happen to him" after saying this one tear trickled down her cheek.

Sesshomaru was thinking' How come this wench show so much passion for a pup that she did not have? How had he gotten kidnap if she is this vicious in only describing the story?

Why did my half-brother and that living dead bitch take the child in the first place? So he asked" How did they take the child and why?"

Kagome look surprise at first then answered" I'll just tell you the story ok" He waved his hand so she know to counties "_For a couple of months seeing each other secret like nobody knew! The ancoued the were gowning to mate and they wanted every body at the ceremony as soon as the last word left their lips we all stared to protest."Inuyash you cant do this she's dead"sango almost screamed out"Sangos right Inuyasha she steals souls from innocent maidens to live on earth as a walking corps"Mirok said. Then I joined in"Inuyasha how can you mate with something than has a hallo inside and is dead that his tried to kill you more then you can count she has no fallings and she's DEAD!!I partitas yelled with all of my lungs this angered Inuyasha and he yelled right back" SHE DOSE HAVE FELLINGS OR SHE WOULD NOT LOVE ME AND WANT TO BE MY MATE OR SHE COULD"T HAVE CRIED AFTER SHE SAID YES OR BE ANGRED OR SAD BY WHAT YOU ALL SAID" with that Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a warm hug to comfort her after are rude remarks about her. Then my big mouth went away with me again and I told him" Do I need to remind you that she helped the Emmy ran during the last battle and has tried to kill on of us at lest once?"Shippo stared to cry after this stamen and tried to speak at the same time"Inuyash,,,,,what if its,,,,,,,,a trick to,,,,,,,,kill you,,,,,,,,,,,_

_after you mated?" as soon as this was said I stood up pick Shippo up and walked out of the hut before anyone could say anymore. The next couple of days went the same we yelled at Inuyasha that its a mistake he yells its not then it happens all over again after a week Sango and Mirok gives up and decides to go. I being stubborn refused to give up I would have kept on protesting but it was time for me and Shippo to leave on are journey to the Western Lands to pay a visit to some friends and visit the grave site of Shippo birth mother and father. With on last speech to Inuyasha we left for the west. We were about five days into the western land when I sensed a powerful demon was not even a mile away so I masked Shippo sent to blend in with the trees so that he would not get hurt I left him in camp then I went t kill the demon who posed as a threat to Shippo.When I got back from killing the demon Shippo was gone and there was a note that said"Kagome I took Shippo you can get him back after the ceremony so that means you have to be there in watch it before I give him up. Kikyou"through the note in the fire packed up camp and set of for the Eastern lands to get my pup back. When I was not even day away from the border I got ambushed by hundreds of demons I killed quite a few with my bow and arrows before I ran out of arrows and my bow snapped for using it as a sword I then ran to a clearing so it would be easier to fight I had killed them all lest I thought till I was about to walk away when a tentacle went through my back in out my stomach it then passed out form the lost of blood and here I am"_

Sesshomaru nodded when she finished and said" Very interesting how come you did not make a bow and arrow out of you powers?" Kagome answered very anowed"Because it would have been of no use" He than asked a not so oblivious qusteion"How come your wound held as quick as one of a demon nature?" She started to fidget than said while adverting her eyes" I guess my miko powers are strong" Sesshomaru did not have time for this so he said" Wench""Don't call me wench it is Ka-go-me""I will call you whatever I want ""so dose that mean I can call you fluffy "he had his hand rapped around her small neck with her body dangling off of the ground when he hissed" No you will call me Lord Sesshomaru nothing else wench"Kagome smirked at him and said " Ok sessy" then shed disappeared out of his grip to reaper in the chair she was sitting in early before their outburst.

Sesshomaru mentally snarled in took his set and said" Well you answer my question truly

This time for it is your last chance" She looked up at him and said" Sorry nobody is to know And the one person who dose know is my son""And why cant I know""Because it would be the death of me if any one every knew so only I could trust to never say a word about it may know""And how do you now if you can trust them ""I just cut my finger place the my Blood on the persons forehead if the blood burns to you then you cant be trusted and you cant lie about what you feel or else it will burn you alive""Fine you will do that to me and see if I'm trust worthy ""ok"with that Kagome held her thumb up then pulled out a small army knife and cut her thumb then placed the blood on the blue crescent moon on his fordhead."Dose it brun"Kagome asked"no"

"fine then I will tell you my secret I' am the last of the Miko inu-tieyuki "With that said Kagome began to glow when the glowing stopped there sat a women about Sesshomaru

age in human years with long sliver hair that touched the ground pricing gold eyes a sappier tear drop sat perfectly in the middle of her brow proving she's of rule blood

with sappier strips along her cheeks and wrist. Even throw you could see no more he was sure the were on his hips as well. Her cloths were know of rule cloth that match her eyes it flowed to the ground around her but fit her shape perfectly. The only way to describe such a creature was goddess and he thought her beautiful before. Her power is great to she is as powerful as me. Wait what d I care about that wench she is nothing to me. Did she say she was the last of her kind.

'I wonder what he thinks about the fact that I' am the last Miko Inu-tieyuik, what am I thinking I don't care what he thinks about me' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a cold voice" Last of your kind ?""Yes my mother was on and father was just a inuyuik

but if you ever mate with a Miko Inu-tieyuik your power and you your mates power double"" Is that why you have to make sure you trust them"" Yes because people how crave power would want me to meat with them. My mother had a to have a battle over her between the person she hates and the person she loves."" So there are demons in your time"" My old time and yes bout they are hidden so they look like humans , live with humans because my mother sent me forward into time to save me from what she went throw with getting a mate"" Is your mother in this time "" Yes I was going to visit her after Shippo and I finished in the west"

"what is her name?'' Sesshomaru questioned " Mrs. Sakura"'' That cant be Lady Sakura is

Lady of the East and is the next most powerful land after my"" Yes I already knew that, Hey what do you mean 'that cant be' is it that hard to believe my mother is the Lady of the

East?"" Yes it is"" Then how do you explain that I have the same symbol she has on my forehead and I have just a little bit of her sent in my sent,Hmm"" Fine you're her daughter so in that case I will be coming with you to retrieve your pup and to escort you to your mother wench"

"Fine Fluffy you can go but we do not rest till we get there so get ready I'll be waiting outside in the court yard"" I'll meet you there after I till Jaken were I am gowning" With that said Sesshomaru walked out the room an Kagome busted out laughing while gasping out" He,,,,,has,,,to,,,consult,,,,Jaken,,,,like,,,,,,,a,,,,,,,,,,,,,little kid,,,,to a,,,,,,,,parnt '' After pulling her self together she went to the court yard. Sesshomaru had heard what she had said about him and decided it was gowning to be a long trip.

On the road

Sesshomaru watched what's her name? Kagome jump up and cut of a large thick branch. What is this women downing? He thought but before he got a chance to ask her fingers

Began to glow when they stopped she had claws." What are you downing" He asked she looked up from what she was downing and said" I'm making a replacement sword or Shippo because I left his when at the camp site when left to get him back"" But it's wood"

"I know but once I carve it I'll use my power to turn it metal"

A hour later

" Finally" Kagome huffed.Sesshomaru looked at her. She noticed this and held up a amazing

wooded sword" I' m done carving" With that the sword began to glow he it stopped it was a sliver sword with a sliver hilt. She then began to cry" Women why do you cry"" I cant

leave the sword like this without any designs "" What dose that have to do with your crying"" Just watch the sword" Sesshomaru nodded than look down at the sword every time a tear dropped on the sword it became a jewel at the end it was a fox demon in it's real from.

"So what do you think" Kagome asked" It's fine for the likes of you carving it"

" and what dose that mean?" Kagome huffed out. Sesshomaru smkried and said" I mean exactly what I said" Kagome then crossed her arms, stuck her nose in the air and'' hump"

'This girl is quite amusing' thought the lord.

With kikyo

" I want to go bavk with my mommy" wailed a sad Shippo" Shut-up brat, if your mother just stopped being a bicth and agred to come you wold have her." Sango herd enough she jumped up grabbed shippo from kikyo. Placed her hands over shippo's ears and yelled at kikyo " YOU'R THE BICTH AND DON'T EVER SPEAK OF MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGINE OR YOU WILL END UP IN HELL AGINE BUT THIS TIME BY ME NOT NARKU'' with that said sango tokk her hands down and took her set next to Mikro with shippo and her lap glaring daggers at kikyo.

Kagome/ Sesshomaru

'' I' am brood" Kagome complained for the hundredth time " Play a game with me fluffy"

"No"" But why?" " I' am a lord not a babysitter" "So I'm a lady and ruler of the east"


	2. long journay and new friendships

Sorry it took so long to update hope you like it and once agin please forgive me for my bad spelling

oh yeah before i forget i dont own Inuyasha but i wish i did

Chapter Two- long journy and new friendships

Kagome/ Sesshomaru

'Why dose this girl insist on proving me wrong and getting on my last nerves?' glancing over at her i cant help but feel the pull of lust. She may be weak and anoying but she is very sexy with her full plump lips, sapphire blue eyes one could get lost in and a body that would make any goddess look down in shame.

" Hello...anyone there." Kagome said while waving her hand infront of Sesshomaru.'Why is he not answering me' she thought with a frown ' Was it somthing i did?' thinking back she relized she may had insulted him when she demanded he play with her.

" Im so so sorry Sesshomaru, i didnt mean to demand things of you i was just so bored." She said quckly while nibling on her bottom lip hopeing he would forgive her.

Startled out of his thoughts Sesshomaru glanced at kagome from the conner of his eye. Taking in her shaking form and gulity eyes he could not help but feel like it was some-what his falt.' hn its not my falt if the wench cant take silence very well..but i should have alest replied back with somthing'

"Girl, you did not insult this Sesshomaru i merly got tired of having a conversation with a pesant." with that statement Sesshomaru turned around and kept on walking.

"What did you say ? I am no pesant..." Realzing what Sesshomaru said a evil grin fell upon kagomes face," My dear fluffy did you just say that you were tired? I do belive that getting tired is a _Human_ emotion." kagome ended with a giggle.

With kikyo and the gang

Hearing Sango yelling Inuyasha came into the hut just in time to see the end of the show. And he was downright pissed 'No one calls kikyo those horrible things, she is nothing like that two-timing bitch kagome' he thought with narrowed eyes.

" Sango dont ever call Kikyo that word again she is nothing like kagome. Do you hear me? One more word and you'll be out of here just like that whore kagome" Inuyash growled out as he took kikyo into his arms.

Standing up in protest Sango took in deep breath getting ready to yell her heart out at Inuyasha." Your right Inuyasha Kikyos nothing like kagome because kagome's ten times better. And Kagome's not the whore Kikyo is she's the one that sleeped with Naraku. Also you didnt kick Kagome ouy she left." With out saying another word she truned and stumped out of the hut with Miroku and Shippo following.

Sorry its such a short chapter

Thats it for now and pretty please with TWO cherries on top review.

so long for now

Sie


	3. AN

Sorry this is not a new chapter

I no longer I remember what I was doing with this story ^^! So I am no longer

updating it but if you want to adopt it and finish it your own way by all means do. Just sen me a message saying that you are so I can take the story off my account. Again I m sorry..hopeful I have learned my lesson and will post updates faster.

-Sie


End file.
